The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A user of an email messaging service will often receive emails that include various types of alphanumeric strings. For example only, a user may receive emails that include a loyalty number (e.g., a frequent shopper number), a frequent flyer number, a flight or other reservation number, an order number, a tracking number, a coupon code, or an account number. These alphanumeric strings may be long or short, but often are difficult for the user to remember as each of the different types may have a different format, utilize a combination of letters and numbers, and/or tend to appear somewhat randomized (in that the alphabetic characters tend not to spell out a known word of the user).